White Rabbit and Bashful Elf
by DappledKarma
Summary: It started as a fine day for Bell Cranel. One meddling Loki later, a drunken Lefiya is spoiling for a fight. But don't worry, Loki doesn't escape the consequences, either.
1. Chapter 1

The pub bustled with rowdy and merry conversation. Various beverages sloshed about as wooden tankards and glass cups struck together. Waitresses bantered with their customers with natural playful charm in their voices. Utensils clinked against plates and bowls. Men and women decked in all sorts of gear and attire filled the room with cheers and smiles, basking in the warm orange illumination of wall-mounted magic lamps.

The atmosphere in the pub was perfectly jubilant, and yet Lefiya could not bring herself to smile. The goddess whose arm was around her, however, was grinning like a fox.

"Let's drink our troubles away, Lefiya!" Loki said, making her way to their reserved table alongside the young elf mage.

Lefiya responded with a grumble as she closed the wet umbrella in her hand. Her current 'troubles' were the dubious goddess beside her. With both women being the only two members of their Familia currently in the pub, there was no doubt Loki would get plastered and attempt to investigate Lefiya in places she did not want investigated - or at least not by her. Loki may have been a goddess, but there was only one woman Lefiya wanted to worship, and that woman was currently in a Dungeon expedition with the other members.

Lefiya had wanted to join them, but Loki had a craving for the Hostess of Fertility after a long day of maintaining positive relations with various Familia and the guild and requested company. Finn had everyone draw straws, and Lefiya drew the shortest one. It had made her want to cry.

"C'mon!" Loki continued cheerfully to her follower, plopping into a seat. "There will always be time for adventuring later, but one on one time with Loki-sama? That's a precious rarity."

"Forgive me, Loki." Lefiya sat next to her and rested her staff and umbrella against the edge of the table. "There are many things on my mind."

"Lucky this place wasn't just made to spill alcohol out of your cup, then." Loki gestured at one of the waitresses to serve them, then she looked back at the elf mage. "You can have anything you want, Lefiya. I'm buying!"

The waitress who approached them was a blonde elf with a blank expression as solid as statue. She had large pretty eyes the color of the sky, but there was a hint of sadness in them that made Lefiya want to inquire whenever she saw the woman during their visits to the pub, but Lefiya never asked her anything, out of politeness and fear of bringing up potentially painful memories.

The waitress bowed curtly, before handing the women food menu cards. "Only you and one companion today, goddess Loki?"

"The others've got Dungeon duty," Loki said. She put her hands on Lefiya's shoulders. "This lucky cutie gets me for the whole evening. Ain't that right, Lefiya?"

 _Please help me,_ Lefiya wanted to say to the fellow elf woman, but she did not. Instead she tried focusing on the fact that the ginger-haired goddess was going to pay for their meal. The thought was enough to put a smile on her face. "Please treat me well, Loki."

" 'Course! I take care of all my girls."

"I see," the waitress said, impossible to read. "What will you be drinking today?"

"Almond milk please," Lefiya decided quietly.

Loki gawked at her. If the goddess had a cup in hand, she would've surely slammed it on the table upon hearing that.

"H-hold on a sec', Lefiya. You're not getting milk - this is the Hostess of Fertility for crying out loud, and no way in hell I'm drinking by myself!"

Lefiya wasn't in the mood for alcohol. She mostly drank in times of celebration and hardly ever enough to get intoxicated, as she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the Familia, especially Ais. And here, now, Loki would go on an unfettered adventure with her if one or both of them managed to get drunk.

"W-well, you see, I've been feeling lightheaded all day," Lefiya lied, planting a hand on her forehead. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Nonsense. Weren'tcha just saying how ya got stuff on your mind bothering you? Ya got the best remedy right here!" Loki waved her arm at the shelf of assorted alcoholic drinks behind the counter. "We're getting destroyed tonight!"

Lefiya's pointy ears drooped along with her shoulders as she sighed. Further attempts at declining would earn Loki's childish ire. There was no use in arguing about it.

"O-okay," Lefiya murmured.

"Ryuu-chan, was it?" Loki asked the waitress, who nodded. "Rum will do for now."

"R-rum to start off with?" Lefiya asked.

"What, would you prefer scotch?" Loki replied. "Maybe some whiskey or tequila?"

"Something light-"

The feminine theatrical yell of someone at the open entrance caught all three women's attention.

Loki and Lefiya both looked on with widened eyes; a small smile formed on Ryuu's face.

"Bell-kun, you didn't tell me that she'd be here!" the Goddess Hestia shouted, pointing a finger in Loki's direction.

Bell Cranel, the human boy Lefiya was destined to defeat in the battle for Ais's affection, cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. He folded his umbrella, sending raindrops pattering against the wood floor.

"Goddess-sama, it's rude of you to point like that, you know? And it's not like I could've known."

"Her," Loki said.

"Him," Lefiya said.

"Are you two alright?" Ryuu asked.

Lefiya formed a fist on the wooden table and looked at Loki. "On second thought, rum sounds good."

"Lots," Loki agreed, nodding.

"Understood," Ryuu spoke. "I will return shortly. Let me know when you're ready to order your meals."

She left the mage and goddess to brew in annoyance together. Both of them threw occasional glances at Bell and Hestia, watching the boy and his short but well endowed goddess take up seats in front of the counter, with an ash gray-haired waitress greeting them - Bell in particular - joyfully. Lefiya knew that look, that fawning spark of attraction in the girl's eyes. So, then, Bell Cranel wasn't after the heart of just Ais, but another girl too? Clearly his lechery knew no bounds.

When Ryuu arrived with their drinks, Loki wasted no time in chugging hers down completely in a few seconds. She exhaled contently.

"L-Loki," Lefiya exasperated, holding her own tankard in hand, still full. "B-but how?"

"Heh, that's nothin', kiddo." Loki leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her head below her ponytail. "Try it for yourself, you'll see."

A pungent aroma filled Lefiya's nostrils as she caught a whiff of the rum in her cup. The elven reflection in its amber color was frowning slightly.

"I... I don't know about that." Then, through the clouds of conversation in the pub, her elven ears happened to pick up on Bell's boyish laugh and homed in on it. She looked in his direction, seeing him smiling with his goddess and the other waitress. It made her grit her teeth. Her dark blue eyes wandered back to the handle of her tankard.

"Yes!" Loki said fervently, striking her tankard against the table as she was finally getting what she wanted: Lefiya was lifting the drink with trembling hands, trying her best not to spill any. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Lefiya brought it to her lips, and tipped her chin upwards - and almost regretted it immediately. The sweetness and smoothness of the beverage could not save nor prepare her for the feeling of an infant dragon breathing fire down her throat, but she forced herself to continue gulping it down, in part spurred on by Loki chanting her name victoriously. Other adventurers near them took note and joined in on the cheering.

After what seemed like an eternity (of hell) to Lefiya, she finally finished and set the cup on the table. Her eyes were teary and red.

"W-water," she rasped weakly. "I need water." She closed her eyes in hopes that it would lessen the pain, to no avail.

Ryuu brought her a cold glass and Lefiya wasted no time downing it, feeling the coolness slowly soothe her aching, burning throat. Some of the water ran down her chin and dripped onto the wooden table.

"That was an impressive showing," Ryuu said, with an inkling of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah!" Loki agreed, patting Lefiya on the back. "That was awesome! I didn't think you'd actually drink it all like that."

Lefiya grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. "Wh-what were you expecting exactly, Loki?" she inquired. There was a sort of existential worry to her voice, as if she was questioning every decision she had made in her entire life that got her to this point.

Loki scratched her own cheek with an index finger and smiled nervously. "Well... I thought you were just going to take a sip or two."

Lefiya leaned in toward Loki - close enough that their foreheads almost touched - and stared into her eyes. The elf mage was scowling.

"H-hey, Lefiya, what's with that look in your eyes? It's kinda scary."

With her dark blue eyes still locked onto Loki, Lefiya's hand reached for an unopened bottle of rum on the table. She dragged it across the wooden surface until it was just short of the edge.

"L-let's continue, Loki," Lefiya stammered, failing to come across as the bold and confident woman she wanted to appear as. Though drinking the rum had given her pain, it gave her a small bit of courage too. And she definitely wanted to continue, to forget about that white-haired third class adventurer sitting at the counter.

That same boy was currently stuffing his face with blueberry pie, and making a complete mess and embarrassment of himself. To think he likely had delusions of putting those filthy lips on Ais. It was making Lefiya's blood boil.

"Slow down, Bell-kun!" Hestia said. "Before you choke!"

"R'm vreelvy humvgee vrite novv," he muffled, cheeks filled to the brim with the sweet pastry.

"I can't tell what he's saying," the ash gray-haired waitress said to Hestia, with an amused smile on her face.

Bell continued chewing before swigging it down with a glass of orange juice. "Sorry. The Dungeon really worked up my appetite today."

Hestia raised a napkin to his blueberry-stained cheeks, wiping gently. "Geez, Bell-kun, you look like a little kid right now."

"G-Goddess-sama, you don't have to do that for me!"

The smile on the small goddess's lips was warm, disarming.

"I wanted to, silly."

"That's not entirely what I mean," Bell said. "It's just... kinda embarrassing."

"Oh? Shall I feed you, then?" Hestia asked playfully, scooping up a piece of his pie with her fork. She glanced at the waitress beside them, making sure she was watching the exchange. "Or maybe you would prefer by hand?"

"I couldn't do that to you, even if I wanted to," he answered, cheeks slightly red.

"That's too bad," Hestia said, before parting her lips and putting the piece of pie in her mouth. Her unblinking blue eyes were on Bell as she chewed and swallowed.

The waitress looked at Hestia, then back at Bell and gulped. "Bell-san, I can feed you by hand if you want. I'll even let you lick the crumbs off my fingers."

Bell nearly choked on his food after hearing that.

Hestia grit her teeth slightly. She removed her snow white glove and placed another piece in the palm of her bear hand. "Bell-kun, say, 'Aaaaah'."

Syr pouted and did the same. "Here, Bell-san. Please accept this offer!"

Confusion muddled Bell's brow and smiling lips. "Goddess-sama, Syr-san, what's gotten into you two?"

Lefiya sneered to herself. Not just Ais, not just that waitress Syr, but chasing after even his own goddess? Bell Cranel was a depraved animal through and through.

Loki filled her cup with half of the bottle in one hand and held her chin in the other as she stared at the boy and goddess, sighing. "Damn that shrimp, flirting so easily with her kid. I wish Ais-tan would let me feed her." Then she poured the other half in Lefiya's cup.

"She would probably bite your hand like a snapping turtle..." Lefiya could picture it clearly: the trickster goddess armed with a piece of fried potato, hoping to capture the heart of the elusive Sword Princess, only to be meant with a blank stare followed by a chomp to the goddess's hand and an audible _nom nom._ The thought put a smile on the Thousand Elf's rosy face.

The scenario seemed to have an opposite effect on Loki; she frowned before taking a swig of rum, and Lefiya was perfectly fine with that. The adventurer took a sip from her own cup, this time allowing herself to enjoy it and not melt her throat.

"I can't stand being sober in the same vicinity as that shrimp goddess," Loki said.

"I know how you feel," Lefiya blurted out.

"Oh?" Loki's slanted red eyes opened with interest.

"It's n-nothing." Of all the people who could discover the elf girl's hatred for the Little Rookie because of his obvious infatuation with Ais, Loki was the last person she wanted with that knowledge. There was no telling how the goddess would react. "W-we should order some food, now, don't you think, Loki?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm frickin' starving."

Lefiya sighed in relief.

After that the duo ordered their food and more drinks. Less than half an hour later, the world was beginning to blur and slow slightly for Lefiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Lefiya was staring at Loki, who was blabbering on about something, but Lefiya paid no mind to what the goddess was saying. Instead she fixated on her face.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Loki asked the chortling Lefiya. "Ya even listening to what I'm sayin'?"

"Loki-shama has the face of a fox."

"That so? Then like a fox, I'll have to get a little mischievous, heheh." Her fingers wiggled in the air. "Too bad the rest of the Familia won't be here to see the spankin' I'm gonna give ya."

"Yer always missheevious to me." Lefiya put her hands in front of her own chest, making squeezing gestures on air. "Playing with my bosom, touching my hair. And now you even hound after my butt! Well, guessh what? You can't have my butt today!"

Lefiya rose from her seat and wrapped her fingers on her staff. The commotion was drawing a few spectator's eyes.

"Whoa, Lefiya! S-simmer down a little. It was only a joke. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Okay, sure. Just sit back down before ya hurt yourself or we get thrown outta here."

Lefiya dropped back into her seat and stuck her tongue out at Loki noisily. Spittle flew onto the goddess's face.

"You're intenshuns err clear ash glash!" the inebriated elf said.

"I didn't know you'd be so feisty," Loki said. She wiped the spit off her face with her thumb.

"Gotta problem wiff dat?"

Loki took another swig of her drink before grinning. "I love feisty girls."

Lefiya's attention veered off to Bell once more, her staff still in her hand.

"Is that... is that an almiraj?"

Puzzlement was on Loki's face. "You mean the shrimp's kid?"

"Sshtay back, Loki-shama. Only an adbenchurer can handle that thing."

"Ya can't even handle a little liquor. Probably can't tell your left hand from your left hand either. Just relax a little."

"What are you talking 'bout?" Lefiya replied insolently, flopping the backside of her hands onto the table. Her staff hit the floor. "Both erf my left hansh err right here, attached teh muh arms."

"I rest my case."

"Ya know what?" Lefiya asked, swaying slightly in her chair, before picking up her weapon. "Yer no, yer no fun."

"Whaddya just say?"

"Don'tcha wanna watch a Dungeon monshter shpontaneoushyly combusht?"

"That's a wimpy human that belongs to an annoying goddess."

"This pub musht be cleanshed!"

"Maybe you're right about that," Loki said, eyeing Hestia. "I can't believe that loli-oppai shrimp had the audacity to publicly humiliate me durin' Ganesha's last banquet." Her attention turned back to Lefiya, and the redhead goddess grimaced. "Can you believe that, Lefiya? She... she made fun of my boobs, right in front of the other gods!"

Loki grasped at the sorry little dumplings she called her boobs, earning the confused non-ogling stares of several men in the room and a sly grin on her rival's youthful face.

Lefiya said, "That goddessh just shaw you do dat, Loki-shama."

"Eh?" Loki looked at the grinning Hestia and shot out of her chair. "What exactly are you happy about, shrimp!?"

Hestia snickered triumphantly, fists on her hips. "You should sit back down before you embarrass yourself even further. Lo. Ki."

Loki noticed Hestia's glass cup and grinned devilishly. "Why am I not surprised that a goddess who looks like a child is drinking like one too?"

"I didn't come here to get wasted like you." Hestia took a sip of her pulpy orange juice. "I'm here to enjoy spending time with my Bell-kun. My Bell-kun who broke the previous record for quickest advancement to level 2. Who had held that again? Oh, that's right - your precious Wallenwhatsit."

Loki grit her teeth. "Drink like a god, you freeloadin' shortstack pipsqueak!"

"You're just jealous you'll never be as stacked as me, Flatty-chan," Hestia said.

"However will I recover from that slick burn?" Loki asked dramatically. "Oh, I think I'll just lay on my comfy luxurious mattress, in my lavish and expensive manor. Enjoy livin' in that rundown church of yours and sleeping on a straw bed, my dear... what should I even call you? Shall we settle on 'goddess of poverty'?"

"Grr, you take that back!" Hestia replied, scowling.

"Goddess-sama..." Bell started reaching for her shoulder. "It's getting late. Maybe we should g-"

"You wanna say that to my face, slit-eyed one-track minded skirt chaser?" Hestia said to Loki, springing off her chair and forming fists.

"Maybe I do!" The goddess of mischief began striding toward the goddess of hearth and home.

"Isn't this getting a bit serious?" Syr looked to Bell for an answer.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, worry written on his face. "Goddess-sama, let's go ho-"

"You!" Lefiya said to Bell, making her way through the crowded pub with a clumsy trot.

"L-Lefiya-san?" he asked.

Hearing his slimy voice even enunciate her name felt like she could become tainted by it at any moment. He had no right to speak it, and the look of confusion and disbelief currently on his face fired her up further. When she reached him, she jabbed a finger in front of his face. "You keep yer dirty widdle pawsh away from Aiz-san, you hear me!?"

"H-huh?" Bell leaned back slightly with his palms wide open.

"You don't fool me, you hopelessh lescheroush almiraj!"

"What are you even - and I am not an almiraj! Why do people keep saying that!?"

Syr leaned her elbow on the counter beside Bell and whispered, "Looks like she's drunk."

Lefiya stomped on the ground. "I'm!" Stomp. "Not!" Stomp. "Drunk!"

Syr smiled in that practiced way an experienced waitress did to soothe angry patrons.

"Yes, it appears I've been mistaken. You're absolutely right." The grey-haired waitress bowed apologetically. "Perhaps I can offer you a glass of water for your troubles?"

The tip of Lefiya's staff pointed at Syr's face. "You should shtay away from him too if you know what's good for you. He's trying to collect a harem of innocent maidens, and there's no telling what he'll do!"

"Oh?" Syr cornered Bell with a playful smile. She blinked several times, accentuating her long eyelashes. "Is that true, Bell-san? Am I part of that harem?"

"I-I don't have a harem!" Bell's cheeks reddened, and Syr giggled. The embarrassed boy redirected his attention to Lefiya. "Now please get that staff away from Syr-san!"

"So what are ya saying, then?" Lefiya asked, pointing her weapon toward Bell instead. "Dat you have eyez for Aiz-san only? I shee the way you look at her, the way yer always undressing her with yer leering wabbit eyez. Either way, dat ish unforgivable!"

"The Sword Princess?" Syr asked.

Bell, still red-faced, slapped the wooden counter with hardly any force. "Look, Lefiya-san, I'm sorry for whatever it is you think that I do with Ais-san, but can you please move out of my way right now? I need to get to my goddess-"

A noisy crowd of adventurers was growing and surrounding the two rival goddesses. Loki and Hestia were pushing their foreheads against each other, and their eyes were locked in a gaze so tense it wouldn't be hard to believe they were going to unleash their divine powers upon each other. Instead of annihilating each other, however, Loki boomed, "Ryuu-chan!"

"Yes?" the blonde elf waitress asked, stoic and unfazed by the chaos unfolding in front of her.

Both Loki and Hestia faced her and said simultaneously, "Bring us all the rum you got!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Aye, a battle between goddesses!" someone shouted.

"My bet's on the endowed one!"

"No way, man. Loki's got the eyes of an alcoholic!"

"The alcohol will all go to the short one's huge chest instead of her head, preventing her from getting drunk!" a drunken adventurer shouted. A few people gave him a look of confusion or pity. However, many others made noises of agreement, their reasoning too impaired by a combination of alcohol and the sight of Hestia's figure to notice the absurdity.

Bell was wide-eyed. "Oh, no..."

Syr eyed the spectacle with bemusement. "I guess it wasn't so serious after all."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked. "We have to stop them!"

"Yer not going anywhere," Lefiya said, blocking his path with her staff. "Shince our goddesses are having a contest, we should honor them by having one ash well."

Battling in the name of Loki was just a false pretense for the drunk elf to get what she wanted. It was the perfect opening for her to finally defeat Bell Cranel and show Ais that the human boy wasn't worth her time.

"Alcohol is a terrible idea," Bell said. "I'm not an adult!"

"That can be changed at a moment's notice, if you like." Syr winked at him.

"This is not the time for jokes!"

"Our contest won't be one of drinking," Lefiya continued. "We'll be dueling instead."

Bell considered this for a moment before sighing. "If we fight, will you finally leave me alone about me and Ais-san?"

Bell had never been this direct about his issue with Lefiya. Perhaps because he couldn't get around to helping his goddess while this girl insisted on getting in his way, perhaps it was because Lefiya was drunk and he didn't think he'd get a chance like this again, or perhaps the lid that had been holding in all his frustrations toward the elf mage had finally been blown off. Either way, it all was fine with her.

"Lesh make a deal. If you win, I'll shtop bothering you about Aiz-shan forever. But if I win, you can no longer continue training with her. No sheeing, no talking, no training, noffing."

Bell gulped. "Th-that's..."

"What, too much for ya to handle?" Lefiya asked smugly. "It's not shurprising. A lowly scaredy-cat like you knows you don't stand a chansh against me."

The fear in the Little Rookie's red eyes morphed into something else - the look that always annoyed Lefiya whenever she saw it on his stupid face. Determination. Determination despite the odds. Any other person of his status surely would've have given up, but Bell Cranel was as persistent as a cockroach.

"Fine," he muttered, just barely audible over the hurrahs of the crowd around the goddesses. "Let's do it."

"Tell you what," Lefiya said. "Since I'm more experienced than you, I'll make it a bit fairer. If you can land a single blow on me, you win." After mastering concurrent chanting and facing numerous monsters while using it, avoiding the attacks of a rookie would be child's play for the elf girl.

"I appreciate the offer, Lefiya-san," Bell said. "But I won't accept it unless it counts for both of us."

Lefiya gripped her staff tightly. "Don't get cocky, you third classh adbenchurer!"

"Bell-san is no pushover," Syr cut in. "I've seen him fight before, and he was utterly amazing, so you shouldn't let your guard down, Viridis-san."

"Just whose side are you on?" Bell asked incredulously. Syr wore a whimsical smile.

"Whatever," Lefiya sneered. "If you want to lose even quicker, I've no issue wiff dat. I won't even need my magic for dish."

"Make sure you two go at it outside," Syr said. "If anything breaks in here, us staff will be the ones to suffer the most, especially since Mama Mia is off today. I wish I could watch, but I have others to attend to. Good luck, Bell-san!"

With that, Bell grabbed his umbrella and headed toward the exit with Lefiya drunkenly stumbling forward in front of him.

The downpour from earlier had cleared, but the pavement was still wet, and the streets were empty, perfect for the boy and girl to do battle without distractions. The slippery street wouldn't matter for Lefiya since she was perfectly sober and used to fighting under pressure the Little Rookie couldn't even conceive.

Bell raised his umbrella in one hand, in a stance similar to how Ais used her Desperate, and for that he would pay dearly. Just who did he think he was?

"Yer going to use that?" the drunk elf girl asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Of course not! You shimply are a mockery of everything an adbenchurer should be."

"Are you ready, Lefiya-san?"

"Ready." Lefiya held her staff in both hands firmly. "Shet." She put one foot in front of the other in a battle stance. "Go!" She took what she _thought_ was a step forward, then the street changed from horizontal to vertical, and the world went black.

The sound of a pretty and familiar voice roused her from her stupor, and she felt her back being lifted and supported by a pair of strong slender arms.

"Lefiya-san! Lefiya-san! Are you alright!?"

Lefiya opened her dark blue eyes and smiled at the one holding her. Long flowing hair and eyes golden as the sun, skin pale and perennial as moonlight, lips small and pouty and currently contorted into a worried frown.

"Aiz-shan," Lefiya crooned weakly. Despite the throbbing in the back of her head, the elf felt delight humming throughout her body.

"H-huh? Save your strength, your head is bleeding!"

"Oh, Aiz-shan. My hero, my knight." Clearly, Lefiya had won her battle with Bell Cranel, and Ais was here to sweep her off her feet and nurse her back to health.

The drunken elf girl hugged her feebly. Then she stared into Ais's eyes, at those irresistible pink lips. She began closing in.

"Wh-what are you doing, Lefiya-san? I'm not-"

Their lips touched, and joy tingled down Lefiya's spine. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she saw Ais do battle for the very first time. Though Ais squirmed and trembled, she did not pull back from the kiss, so Lefiya put her tongue into it and tasted... blueberries.

Blueberries?

Her eyes opened and widened in horror.

This moment, this one small moment, eclipsed all the terrors Lefiya had ever faced in the Dungeon.

That same shock and horror was on Bell Cranel's face. He was as red as a tomato, and he was stuttering incomprehensibly.

This was it. This was how her life ended. Bell Cranel would definitely spread word around about the kiss and Lefiya's affection for Ais. Everyone would know. Father and Mother. Her Familia. Ais herself. It was all too much to bear.

"G-get away from me!" she cried, shoving Bell away. Tears were threatening to sting her eyes.

Bell gathered his bearings and began crawling toward her. "Wait, Lefiya-san, your bleeding badly-"

"I said get away!" She grabbed her staff from the wet pavement and flailed it around vehemently. "Devioush cretin! Laschivious purshuing womanizer! Enemy of womankind!"

The staff slipped out of her grasp and flew into one of the Hostess of Fertility's windows, causing the glass to shatter.

Bell ducked, shielding his head with his arms from glass shards. "J-just calm down, Lefiya-san!"

Lefiya, teary-eyed, stood up and began to run away. She needed to run away. From here, from him, from everything dear to her. There was no place in Orario where she could seek sanctuary.

But all those worrying thoughts didn't matter, for soon after sprinting she tripped, and - too impaired to catch herself with her hands - landed face first on the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning rays peeked in through Lefiya's curtains and touched her face, causing her to grimace. Her eyes were still closed, but she was awake now, unfortunately. Her whole body was aching, and her head was thumping so hard she thought it might burst open.

A wave of nausea rushed over her, followed by an uneasy tingling in her chest. Something was rising inside her, threatening to find its way out through her mouth. She opened her eyes and sat up, frantically scanning her room until stopping on a bucket beside her bed. She grabbed it and spewed vomit into it. Her chest and eyes burned, and snot ran down her nostrils. The pain in her head increased in intensity.

Just what had she done the previous night to get her to this state? Her memory was a haze, so she concentrated on cleansing herself, retching once more into the bucket.

Her strained voice must have alerted someone, as she heard her door swing open. The elf girl turned her head weakly to the source of the commotion, and her eyes softened slightly.

"Lefiya!" Tiona said worriedly, holding a glass of water. "Here, drink this!"

"Tiona-san." Lefiya found herself groaning again, as she put the cup to her lips. The cool water brought small relief to her aching head and burning chest. "Oh, thank you, Tiona-san. Do you know what happened to me?"

"You really don't remember a thing, huh?" Tiona forced a smile, though Lefiya could see a modicum of judgment in the amazon's brown eyes.

"I... I..." Lefiya racked her brain. _Start at the beginning,_ she told herself. That's right. She and the other girls had finished gathering supplies for the expedition their Familia was arranging for later that day. So, if that was the case... "Did we not end up going on the expedition?"

"Not exactly..." Tiona took the empty glass cup from Lefiya. "The straws."

"Straws?"

Tiona pointed her pinky finger upward. "You drew the shortest one, remember?"

The sadness associated with the memory reached the elf mage before the memory itself shortly thereafter. "I went to the Hostess of Fertility alone with Loki..." Speaking that aloud normally would have made her shudder, but she was too fatigued to do so. Instead she clutched her temples and shook her head. "Oh, just what did she make me do last night?"

"I doubt she remembers much either," Tiona said. "I figure right now she feels just how you look. I mean, from the way she was drinking yesterday."

"Good." The trickster goddess probably deserved it. "But Tiona-san, everyone else went to the Dungeon, correct?"

"Yup. Just you and me are home right now. Finn and Riveria had a feeling Loki might end up doing something unwise, so they sent me to check up on you guys. By the time I got to the pub, you were out cold."

"I see," Lefiya stated, casting her eyes down on her blanket. "I'm sorry for always being a nuisance to everyone. It must've been a bother having to bring me back home."

"Oh, I'm not the one who brought you." Tiona smiled warmly. "It was Argonaut-kun."

"Argo... naut?" Lefiya's eyes widened as she recalled how during their previous expedition to reach the 59th floor, Tiona gushed about seeing a certain adventurer - then a mere level 1 - take on and slay a minotaur all on his own, relating it to the fairy tale of the Argonaut. "Y-you mean Bell Cranel!" He had inadvertently kindled a voracious fire in the souls of the younger and therefore more impressionable members of the Loki Familia who had witnessed the battle firsthand. Even Bete for all his tough exterior had leaked signs of begrudging astonishment and respect toward the human boy. However, unlike her companions, Lefiya did not think so highly of Bell - certainly not enough to bestow him the mythic title of Argonaut. What she saw in him was a nosy body who didn't know when to quit. Even now he was worming his way into the minds and hearts of her precious Familia. "W-why did he...?"

"He told me everything about what happened while we walked home together," Tiona said.

"Y-you allowed him to carry me home?"

"He was very insistent," Tiona said like it was no big deal. "Very apologetic too."

A sense of dread oozed over Lefiya's being suddenly, like cold slime, and she was not entirely sure why. Not entirely, but she knew, in her heart of hearts, that Bell Cranel had everything to do with it.

"And what happened exactly?" the elf girl asked.

"Apparently you got drunk and challenged him to a duel." Tiona clasped her hands together and lifted her foot in the air behind her. "Oooh, wish I coulda seen it!"

"D-did I win?" Of course that question was Lefiya's first response. Defeating the Little Rookie in a duel had been a goal of hers since meeting him so she could prove his worthlessness to Ais. Lefiya was disappointed it took alcohol to initiate it, and she would feel deep shame if she had somehow lost to him.

"Nope," Tiona replied, jovial as ever.

"H-how do we know he's telling the truth?" What adventurer wouldn't spread lies about how they bested a member of the strongest Familia in Orario, if they had the opportunity to do so?

"Several eye witnesses. One was a waitress who serves there."

Lefiya nodded drably. If not for Tiona's presence and the lingering bile in the elf girl's mouth, she would have grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Instead, she just sat there in silence, gazing emptily at Tiona.

Bell Cranel defeated Lefiya. Worse, he had brought her back to the manor while she was unconscious. Where had his hands been on her person? There was no doubt he was just as perverted as Loki - no. He was a boy, a human boy at that, and thus inherently even more so! And in the back of Lefiya's mind, something was making her anxious. Her face and pointy ears were heating up.

"Lefiya, you okay?" Tiona asked. "You look like you're about to cry."

"H-how am I supposed to live with myself, knowing that I lost to that third class adventurer?" _Knowing that he did something awful to me?_

Tiona put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head. "Actually, the way he described it sounded like you guys didn't get to fight at all."

Another bout of nausea hit Lefiya. She grabbed the bucket in preparation. Her reflection on the metal surface caused her to gasp.

There were bandages wrapped around her forehead and strips of gauze covering her nose and cheeks.

"Then why am I like thi-" She found herself spewing into the bucket again.

"You can always ask him yourself, you know," Tiona said.

Lefiya lifted her head up tiredly. "What... what do you mean?"

"He plans on stopping by before heading off to the Dungeon. Said he'd have something to give ya in the morning, so it won't be long before he's here."

"I have no desire to see him!" The only thing she desired from Bell Cranel was for him to disappear from her life. What could it be that he wanted to give her besides more aggravation?

Tiona seemed slightly taken aback by Lefiya's abrasive tone and the dread on her face.

"Hey, did something happen that you're not telling me?" The amazon put her hand on her hip. "You know you can be honest with me, Lefiya. I'll kick that Argonaut-kun's butt if he did something to you!"

"N-no," Lefiya replied demurely. "Please excuse me for lashing out like that." As enticing as the idea was, to sic the amazon warrior on the human boy, Lefiya needed first to discover what he had done before passing the sentence on him. But now, Tiona would certainly suspect the elf mage wasn't telling the truth and would likely attempt to wring it out of Bell Cranel herself, for Lefiya's sake. However, this was a matter the Thousand Elf wanted to solve herself - the Little Rookie was her rival, after all, and if she did not have the strength to face him alone, she could not call herself a second-class adventurer, let alone a member of the Loki Familia. Appeasing Tiona would require speaking the truth, or a partially related truth, at least. "Tiona-san... I want to be someone worthy of standing beside all of you." _Ais-san most of all._ "So when I see and hear how quickly Bell Cranel grows as an adventurer, frankly... it, it makes me angry."

Tiona's face softened as she sighed. "So that's it, huh?" She sat next to Lefiya's blanket-covered legs on the bed and inspected the glass cup in her brown hand, watching her reflection smile back at her. "You're already worthy, Lefiya. That's why you're here. You're our precious Thousand Elf, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Though Lefiya still did not believe herself worthy, hearing those words of kindness from her friend eased her anxiety slightly. "Thank you, Tiona-san. I'll do my best to live up to everyone's expectations."

Tiona nodded. "First you should focus on recovering. Do you want me to shoo Argonaut-kun away when he gets here?"

"N-no, it's fine." Lefiya put the bucket on the floor and set aside her blanket. "But I can't meet anyone like this. I'm going to bathe." Her feet touched the ground. Tiona offered a hand, and Lefiya took it, managing to stand. The entire room momentarily spun in a blurry haze as she took feeble steps toward the door, with Tiona's hands on her shoulders keeping her steady. "Ugh, my head is killing me."

"You got this, Lefiya!" Tiona cheered. "Still, I can't believe I missed out on seeing you drunk. Next time I'll be there getting drunk alongside ya!"

Heat colored Lefiya's cheeks. "N-not a chance!" There would never be a next time for Lefiya Viridis. If everyone had seen her get drunk, she wouldn't be able to show her face to anyone ever again.

The amazon was grinning childishly. "Oh? Too bad." When they reached the door to the bathroom, she asked, "Is there anything you wanna eat for breakfast?"

Lefiya was starving, now that she thought about it, but she wanted something dry and bland, so as not to further upset her stomach.

"Some toast and eggs, if you don't mind. And I have a craving for something sweet, for some reason."

"Like a dessert?" Tiona asked.

"More like... fruit."

"You got it!"

Tiona headed for the kitchen, and Lefiya went into the bathroom.

Settling into the steaming water soothed her aching body but did little for her mind. She thought about trying to keep whatever happened a secret to the rest of her companions, but there were too many external factors out of her control for her to do it successfully. Soon the whole Familia would know of Lefiya's folly.

No longer was she the Thousand Elf. Drunken Elf. That would be her new title.

The image of a scowling Riveria came to mind; a scolding from the high elf was a given. Finn would be there relaxing in his chair and wearing that famous smile of his while watching Lefiya take a verbal beating. Gareth and Tione would voice their approval of Lefiya's actions (to her dismay) afterward, when the coast was clear, and Bete... Bete wouldn't care. Or maybe he'd respond smugly with something like, "Didn't think a wuss like you had the guts to drink like a man. Not bad."

Lefiya sank further into the tub until the lower half of her face became hidden in bubbles. Ais would definitely be disappointed in her. The elf's dream of the two girls getting married would be replaced with nightmares of Ais leaving Lefiya for Bell Cranel! It was a horrifying thought that made Lefiya shudder.

At least in the meantime Lefiya had one small solace. She could take out her frustrations on the human boy, after demanding a conclusion to their supposed duel.

Oh, yes. Bell Cranel was going down.

Once dressed, Lefiya opened her door, and the smell of fried eggs and lightly toasted bread wafted inside, making her mouth water. There in the kitchen, she saw Tiona humming cordially, moving scrambled eggs from pan to wooden tray on the countertop.

"Feeling any better?" Tiona asked.

"A little," Lefiya replied. The nausea had faded, but a persistent dull headache and fatigue remained.

The amazon inhaled wisps of smoke emitting from the cooked food. "You'll feel even better after getting a taste of these eggs! Go ahead to the dining hall. I'll bring your food. Got your fruits in there already."

Lefiya nodded. "Thank you very much, Tiona-san."

A colorful melange of pears, bananas, berries, lemons, grapes and apples lined one of the dining tables. Lefiya's dark blue eyes veered toward the lemons. She picked one up with fondness in her dark blue eyes and ran her thumb up and down against its soft yellow skin. She wondered how Ais was doing and if she missed Lefiya as much as Lefiya missed her. Knowing the Sword Princess, at this hour of the day the blonde was off alone somewhere in one of the safe floors of the Dungeon, diligently honing her swordplay while everyone else slept.

Tiona came in the dining hall holding two trays and handed one to Lefiya, before tilting her head toward the fruits on the table.

"Didn't know what you wanted exactly." Tiona sat across from Lefiya. "So I just grabbed a bit of everything."

"I don't know what I want either." The words had come out more despondent than Lefiya had intended, which was not at all. Why had she said that? What she wanted was a hug from Ais and to tell her how horrible a person Bell Cranel was. Bell Cranel... that name was occupying her thoughts more often than she liked, which, again, was not at all, so she focused on eating her toast and eggs. "This is really good, Tiona-san."

Concern crinkled Tiona's brow. "Something on your mind?"

 _Yes, and I want him gone!_ Lefiya shook her head. "I-I'm fine."

"How 'bout an apple?" Tiona offered.

Lefiya knew what she didn't want, at least. The taste of an apple would not satiate her craving. "I-I'll pass."

"Suit yourself!" Tiona bit into it.

Lefiya scanned each fruit until her eyes settled on a pair of strawberries. They reminded her of Bell Cranel's crimson eyes, but she took them anyway.

"I think I want this..." Her voice was as tiny as a newborn pup.

Juicy sweetness exploded across her tongue as she crunched into it.

"Strawberries, eh?" Tiona asked, munching on her apple. "More of a blueberry girl, myself."

The strawberry slipped out of Lefiya's fingers and hit the tray, splotching the wood with red juice. Her entire body was trembling. Her face and ears were turning a deep red. "Uuuuuuuh..."

"Lefiya, what's the matter?"

It was frighteningly easy, the speed at which she recalled the memory of her and Bell Cranel locking lips. It rushed back the way a memory would when a person inhaled the scent of their favorite decadent treat they hadn't eaten in years. That sweet taste of blueberries would be forever etched in her taste buds.

It was the end of her life, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was responsible for it, _not_ Bell Cranel. A combination of hitting her head, drunkenness, and a strong dose of wishful thinking had made her mistake him for Ais. But why hadn't he informed Tiona of what truly happened? If he hadn't told her, then it was definitely possible he hadn't told anyone else, and Lefiya could only wonder why? Why was he coming to pay her a visit?

Her eyes widened. It was all starting to make sense. He was going to blackmail her. She had kissed him, and now he knew about her affection for Ais. With these two things in mind, he could force the Lefiya to do anything he wanted. Like make her spy on Filvis, Riveria, and the Amazons, to help him plan his approach to add them to his harem as well - or he could try, anyway. Lefiya would do whatever she could to prevent that rabbit fiend from laying a finger on her friends.

"Tiona-san... when exactly is Bell Cranel coming here?"

Tiona observed the grandfather clock by the wall. "He said around nine o'clock. Ya sure you wanna see him, Lefiya?"

The elf girl gulped. It wasn't a matter of wanting to see him; she had to see him, even though her current desire was to flee from Orario forever.

Lefiya inhaled, then exhaled. "Let's show him the hospitality of the Loki Familia."

* * *

Tiona opened the gate, and there he was dressed in the brown jacket, boots, and black pants he always wore. An umbrella was in one of his hands and a brown bag in the other.

"Heya, Argonaut-kun!" Tiona said, walking down the entrance steps to greet him.

"Bell Cranel," Lefiya murmured, slightly lagging behind Tiona.

Bell was smiling nervously at the pair of girls.

"Good morning, Tiona-san and... Lefiya-san." He glanced at the elf girl before averting his red eyes. He approached them and offered the umbrella to Lefiya. "Um, this is yours. I didn't get the chance to return it last night..."

"Oh... th-thank you..."

"Y-yeah..." Now that the boy had a closer look at Lefiya's face, his nervousness turned into worry. "Are you alright?"

The sincerity in his voice almost made Lefiya doubt he was going to take advantage of her, but that thought was laughable. Any boy in his position would seize this opportunity, right? But even though Lefiya had her suspicions, she was fixated on those those lips of his, the same ones that her own had pressed against the night prior. She remembered their softness, and the sweet taste of his saliva as her tongue swirled against his.

"Tiona-san," Lefiya said, turning her head away so the amazon wouldn't see how red her face was. "May I speak with Bell Cranel a-alone?"

"I was thinking about going for a morning jog anyway," Tiona replied, stretching her arms and legs. "See ya around, Argonaut-kun. Let's trade hero tales sometime!" The amazon patted him lightly on the shoulder before heading off.

Once Tiona was out of talking distance, Lefiya spoke, "So, why are you really here? Surely it wasn't just for my umbrella."

Bell pulled a long vial out of his bag. "I figured you'd be tired after what happened yesterday... so I brought a stamina potion for you."

Lefiya reached forward to take it but froze, then pulled back slightly. That vial could contain anything. Alcohol, poison, magic powder that would extinguish her love for Ais and replace it with love for the human boy instead. Anything.

Lefiya crinkled her brow in suspicion. "Why would you do something like that for me, and what do you mean 'after what happened yesterday' exactly?"

"W-well," Bell said, scratching his reddened cheek. "About what happened... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to duel you while you clearly weren't of the right mind for it. So please accept this as my apology."

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then tell me what I can do to make things right."

"What you can do?" Lefiya scoffed, tightening her grip on the folded umbrella. "That's easy. Never speak to Ais-san or me ever again."

Bell sighed, putting the potion back in the bag. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Yeah, of course you'd say that," Lefiya said bitterly, then she shook her head in frustration. "Why... why did you have to become an adventurer? What makes you so special that everyone has the urge to flock to you? If you weren't around, half my troubles would vanish!"

Now she had done it. With that harsh confession, soon her sweet life of freedom would be replaced with bondage to the Little Rookie.

"I understand now why you treat me the way you do," he stated quietly. "Even so, I intend to continue meeting up with Ais-san. I... I want to become strong enough to stand beside her one day."

Lefiya's eyes widened, finally understanding. It was like the world was playing a cruel joke on her, and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Bell Cranel. Lefiya Viridis. Boy and girl, small Familia and powerful Familia, warrior and mage. Opposites. Rivals. Yet Lefiya was beginning to see their similarities - ones that were only logical for rivals. The same desire for strength, the same drive. Even the interest in Ais... which, now that she thought of it, he clearly hadn't confessed to Ais herself any more than Lefiya had her own feelings. Another similarity between them. It added to Lefiya's irritation with the boy, seeing her own weakness mirrored in him.

"It's unfair how much you've grabbed her attention." She stepped back and hugged herself, trying to contain all of the thoughts that threatened to overtake her fragile soul, but they continued to pour out. Unable to withstand their weight, Lefiya dropped to her knees. "And it's unfair that you, of all people, were my first..."

"Y-you mean...?" Bell asked, even though the realization was already written on his face. "Lefiya-san... I'm really sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lefiya asked, averting her eyes, wiping off a tear that had ran down her cheek. "It's not like it's your fault..."

"Well, if I hadn't been so slow in reacting, I could have pushed you away... you really surprised me, you know."

Lefiya was sure she had. Even if Bell had wanted her as part of his harem, which he'd shown little evidence of so far, he surely hadn't expected an assault on his mouth in that situation.

Then again, could she still say he'd done nothing to show interest in her? Visiting her with gifts like this was almost an overkill of attention when they had hardly been close before. She eyed him suspiciously, and clumsily moved as if to get up, but her heart wasn't in it; her battered body didn't really want to move.

Bell noticed, too. "You're pale, Lefiya-san." He remembered the potion in his hand. He knelt in front of her to offer it to her. "Please drink this. It will help."

His red eyes were attentive and concerned. Lefiya warred with herself looking at them.

In one vision, those were the eyes of a perverted human male, one who had stolen her first kiss, and wanted to steal Ais Wallenstein from her. Soon he'd try to leverage the things he learned about her today to bend her to his will, and right now was trying to poison her in some way that would help his plans. Zeus only knew what else he was plotting.

And in another view, there was just a young fellow adventurer. A kind, straightforward, and maybe just a slightly good-looking boy, no, never mind that now... a boy who came all the way here to bring a potion that was just the right medicine for her current aches.

Bell looked uncertain as Lefiya grimaced, trying to peer into his soul through those red eyes of his.

The silence stretched.

"I'll accept it," Lefiya said, and reached out.

Bell blinked, seeming to remember how to breathe. He carefully placed the vial in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she said.

The cork was stuck hard. As she pulled, she fumbled her grip and almost dropped the potion. Bell caught it just in time, fortunately still sealed. Lefiya blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Allow me," he said, moving to sit next to her. He pulled the cork out with perfect control of... of someone whose head wasn't killing them. Absurdly, she felt like he was lording it over her, though he likely wasn't. Probably.

Bell lifted the vial to Lefiya's lips, and she stabbed daggers at him with her eyes. She wasn't going to let him feed her like a child!

But Bell wasn't backing down for once. He would not let her continue suffering by accidentally letting the medicine go to waste.

In the end they compromised, somehow working out an agreement silently, with hands and glares rather than words. Bell placed the vial in her hand, then closed her other hand around the first, ensuring a good two-handed grip, then let go as she put it to her lips. Holding the vial on her own, thank you very much... never mind the steadying hand she felt on her back.

She drank the potion, and felt better.


	4. Chapter 4

Bell stood up first, and offered Lefiya a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet.

She stretched vigorously. The potion eliminated her nausea and headache, causing her to smile. Somehow the future seemed brighter than it had a moment ago.

"Once again, I truly appreciate it, Bell-san."

"You're welcome!" Bell said, looking at her with a curious interest, smiling.

"What?"

"You called me Bell for the first time."

"W-what? No I didn't!"

"You totally did!"

Lefiya turned away sharply. "Your ears deceive you."

That garnered a lighthearted chuckle from the Little Rookie. "I guess I got overexcited and heard more than what was actually said."

"So, what will you do now?" Lefiya asked.

"I'm heading to the Hostess of Fertility," Bell said. "My goddess never came back home, so I figured she'd still be there."

"You mean you visited me before seeing your goddess?" A feeling Lefiya had a hard time identifying was dangerously close to curling the corners of her lips.

Bell explained how after Lefiya fell unconscious, he took her back inside the pub looking for a healer he knew, the very waitress who had served Lefiya and Loki. After healing Lefiya (she would have to thank the fellow elf woman for that), the waitress told the boy she'd handle the situation between their goddesses, and that's when Tiona showed up and allowed Bell to carry Lefiya to the manor.

"I went back to the pub afterward to check up on them," Bell continued, "but Ryuu-san told me it'd be best not to see my goddess for the time being, so I went home."

"And you trust this Ryuu-san that much?"

"With my and my goddess' life," Bell answered without hesitation. "Though I am a little worried what she meant exactly."

"Let's find out," Lefiya said.

"You and me?" Bell pointed at her, then himself. "Together?"

Lefiya rested her umbrella against her shoulder, cheeks a fuzzy red.

"T-together. B-but just because we're walking together doesn't mean we're friends or anything!"

* * *

Loki opened her eyes to an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. Her vision was blurry and it felt like there was a second heartbeat in her head, pounding away at the front of her skull. She groaned as she felt something fairly light lying and shifting on top of her body, hidden underneath a blanket. Loki pulled it up and nearly gasped.

It was a snoring Hestia lying against Loki, smiling contently.

Loki wanted to believe this was just a nightmare, but the two glorious melons resting against her own chest felt all too real. The trickster goddess controlled her foolish impulse to scream. That would only cause herself further discomfort and wake Hestia, which was something she currently didn't need in her life. At least both women were still wearing their clothing. A good sign.

Loki managed to slide out of Hestia's grasp and sat up. Groaning, she put the blanket over the shrimp goddess' entire body, not wanting to be distracted by her ample figure. Closed curtains prevented Loki from estimating the time. The room was small and sparse, having only a bed, chair, sink, mirror, and closet, but there was something vaguely familiar about it.

That was right. The Hostess of Fertility. This was likely one of the lodging rooms on its second floor, reserved for the staff living here. Just how many people knew she and Hestia had ended up in this room together? If word got out, it would be a major blow to her and her Familia's reputation and her ego. What would her Familia think of her? Ais?

Loki's eyes widened. Thoughts of Ais brought up thoughts of Lefiya, who Loki vaguely remembered had joined her the evening before, for drinking. Making sure the young elf girl was alright was her number one priority.

She swung her legs out of bed. When she took a few steps, a wave of dizziness hit her, and she almost tripped. Her vision became dark and fuzzy for a few seconds, amplifying her already excruciating headache.

"Someone kill me please," she agonized, letting out another groan. Suffice to say she would not be touching another bottle anytime soon.

Under the blanket, agitated movement stirred until finally the goddess of hearth and home emerged, long hair unadorned and flowing, black like the night sky. She supported herself with her hands on the mattress, the blanket riding down her head and back. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Uwaaah, I feel terrible," Hestia said, stretching her arms. "Bell-kun, just what did you do to me last nigh-"

The sight before her completely stopped whatever train of thought she was having. Her blue eyes scanned the frozen Loki from head to toe before settling on the redhead goddess' face. Hestia looked down at the bed, then back at Loki. When the short goddess' brain turned back on, her mouth opened wide.

Before she could scream, Loki leaped at her, and forcefully covered Hestia's mouth with her hand. Hestia mumbled against Loki's palm and flailed her limbs about, shaking the bed violently. Loki shoved a knee against the short goddess's stomach and pinned her wrist with her free hand against the mattress.

"Th-this ain't what it looks like," Loki murmured aggressively. "Ya have to believe me!"

Fear colored Hestia's large blue eyes as she shook her head, mumbling something incomprehensible again.

Loki dug into the recesses of her own mind to search for a way to get out of this mess without it ending in utter ruin.

"Look," Loki said, trembling as she lifted her knee off Hestia's stomach. "I'm going to let go. Promise me you won't scream. Promise me on the life of Bell Cranel you won't. Can you do that, Hestia?"

Hestia stared at her for a few seconds. Then she closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled warm air against Loki's palm. She nodded.

Loki released her and distanced herself slightly from her shaken rival. There was anger and confusion on Hestia's youthful face.

"Wh-where are we?" the short goddess asked.

"Probably one of the lodging rooms for the Hostess of Fertility," Loki answered. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Clearly nothing good happened, if it meant... if it meant whatever this is!" There were tears in her eyes and pain in voice. "We... we didn't do _that,_ did we?"

"Definitely not. This ain't the first time I've woken up to another woman beside me in bed, but it is the first I've woken up to one clothed."

"Ugh..."

"Sorry I startled ya," Loki said.

"Your hand reeked of alcohol!"

Loki sniffed her armpit.

The all-too-familiar pungent odor filled her nostrils.

"Shit, I can't go out like this," she said.

"That's disgusting!" After a moment, Hestia proceeded to smell herself as well, followed by a groan. "This can't be happening! I would never share a bed with you..." Her eyes widened. "Bell-kun! I have to find Bell-kun!"

She sprung out of bed, and Loki caught her by the arm.

"Hey, wait a sec! You're the same as me, worried sick over your kid, but you can't just march outta here. We have to talk about this!"

"Let go of me, Loki!" Hestia tried to pull away to no avail, and her struggle caused her breasts to jiggle. "There's nothing to talk about - hey, my eyes are up here!"

Loki noticed something else as well. There were marks peppered on Hestia's neck.

"Uh, don't freak out or anything, but ya might have a little somethin' on yer neck."

"What?" Hestia shook out of Loki's grasp and examined herself in the mirror. "Oh, my god... I feel sick, and more than in one way."

Hestia barfed in the sink.

"The feeling's mutual," Loki said. Sighing, she opened the curtains and let the early morning sunlight spread across her face. The street below confirmed that the two goddesses were indeed in the Hostess of Fertility, and that Loki had gotten utterly destroyed last night - that much she knew. What she didn't know, however, was how or why or if she gave Hestia all those hickeys. _If._

Nope. Never. That's right. There was nothing to like about that loud-mouthed bratty potato peddling goddess. Clearly those kisses were the work of some drunken adventurer Hestia had no doubt seduced, or maybe that young boy she was clearly fond of.

But deep down, Loki knew none of that was likely. In Heaven, Hestia was well known for her chastity, turning down gods and goddesses alike. Loki surmised that the puny goddess thought herself too good for the rest of them. As if.

"I can't go out in public like this," Hestia said, hunched over the sink, clutching her temples. "Bell-kun is going to think I'm some kind of hussy. But if I skip work Hephaestus will kill me..."

"Hephaestus?" Loki repeated, and then something came to her. Brief memories of a drunken Hestia talking about herself, asking about if she was a good person flashed in her head, and Loki planting kisses on her soft skin. Loki shook her head. She had to be misremembering, but this feeling of longing in her chest told her otherwise. "Have faith in yer kid. I'm sure he knows ya ain't like that."

"That's oh-so reassuring coming from you." Hestia started swishing water in her mouth.

"It ain't the end of the world, ya know. How do ya think you would react if that boy came home covered in hickeys?"

Hestia spat the water out abruptly. "Well... I suppose I would be a bit of a hypocrite if..."

"If you were to overreact?"

"Uh-huh..."

Loki grinned. "I'm going to enjoy letting him know he has a pass from ya for one night of debauchery."

"Grr... you... if you do that, I'll tell everyone that you slept with me, a lowly 'goddess of poverty!' "

Loki prayed she wouldn't, but Hestia had nothing to lose. "So you would admit you slept with me, eh?"

"No way! Who would ever sleep with a woman like you? With that body and that high-pitched voice of yours, why, you might as well be a five year old boy."

 _Five year old boy five year old boy five year old boy..._ As those words echoed in the chambers of Loki's mind, she could've sworn the egregious remark shaved many years off of her eternal life.

Loki's shoulders sank. She was too tired and too defeated by that insult to fight back. "C-c'mon... don't be like that... I was jokin'..."

Hestia could practically taste the gloom on Loki's face.

"I... uh, maybe I went too far... Sorry."

There was knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Loki asked despondently.

"This is Ryuu. Is... everything alright?"

"Oh, hi, Ryuu-chan," Loki replied, slumping her forehead against the door. "I wanna die."

It took a moment for Ryuu to respond to the strange remark: "May... I enter?"

"Sure, why not," Loki said absentmindedly, reaching for the handle.

"H-hold on," Hestia exclaimed. "I can't be seen like thi-"

The door opened. The elf waitress made eye contact with a petrified Hestia.

"Good morning, goddess Hestia..."

The hickey-ridden goddess chuckled nervously. "Elf-kun. Hello there."

Ryuu turned her attention to Loki, who was still slumping against the door. "And goddess Loki..."

"Hey, Ryuu-chan," Loki said, pulling on the elf's sleeve. "Do I resemble a five year old boy to you?"

The waitress maintained a poker face, but small creases forming on her brow revealed her confusion and her annoyance at being touched. "That... is your first question to me?"

"Do I?" Loki repeated.

"H-how many people?" Hestia trembled. "How many know Loki and I were in this room together?"

"Just the staff and Mama Mia," Ryuu said. "She awaits your company downstairs."

The old dwarf woman was going to get a kick out of this situation. That, and a ludicrously large payment plan for her and her staff to keep quiet, if she knew she could get away with it - and she was quite good at getting away with it.

"Where is Bell-kun?" Hestia asked.

Ryuu filled them in on what happened during their drunken squabble, how their children ended up getting in a fight and how they went home.

"Thank goodness my Bell-kun made it home safely. But you need to learn how to control yourself and your children, Loki!"

"Well, maybe yer kid shouldn't take advantage of a defenseless young girl!"

"Ohoooo, you're one to talk, you dirty old man!"

"So I'm an old man now, eh? I thought I was a little boy. Which one is it, shrimp!?"

Ryuu cleared her throat. "When you two are done quarreling, there's a bathroom further down the hall if you wish to tidy up."

"I'm going in first," Hestia declared.

"No way!" Loki said, then eyed Ryuu. "I was the winner of the drinking contest, right?" The elf nodded. "So as the victor and superior drinker I rightfully get to bathe first."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that? I have to go to work! Besides, the sooner I'm out of here the better..."

She approached the door, but Loki blocked it.

"You cared enough apparently. Or maybe ya lost yer pride along with the battle?"

The short goddess sounded a sigh of reluctance and acceptance. "Damn you, Loki..."

"I am a benevolent goddess," Loki said proudly. "So I'll let ya go as a favor, and I expect to have it paid back at some point. Sound good?"

Loki offered her hand.

Hestia stared at it for a moment.

"Tsk... Fine."

The two shook on it.

Hestia turned her attention to Ryuu. "Elf-kun, do you have anything I can cover my neck with? It's far too embarrassing to be seen like this."

"Will a scarf do?" the elf waitress asked.

"I'll get weird looks for wearing one this time of the year, but it'll have to do."

* * *

By the time Loki came downstairs after bathing, Hestia was long gone. Loki couldn't shake the feeling that Hestia had said something of deep importance to her. Whatever the case, Loki was confident she would remember it at some point, but for now she had business to attend to.

The waitresses were busy tidying up the pub, sweeping and sitting the chairs upside down on top of the tables. It resembled a cafe more than a pub. Mama Mia was behind the serving counter.

"You're quite the troublesome goddess, you know," she said, polishing a cup lined on the counter. "Indirectly destroying part of my establishment-" the dwarf woman eyed Chloe boarding up a window with planks "-requesting as much rum as possible without even paying for it afterward, and on top of that, sleeping in a guest room without paying for that either."

What the imposing dwarf woman was telling Loki, in other words, was: "I owe you a ton of money."

"Money ya, as the goddess of Orario's top Familia, no doubt have."

"Well... about that..." Loki chuckled nervously. When it came to much of her personal finances, Loki had Finn and Riveria put a limit on how much she could spend. The goddess, knowing herself well, knew it would be in the Familia's best interests if she had as little control over their funds as possible. "I only have enough to pay for last night's meal at the moment..."

Mia folded her arms and frowned solemnly.

"Not good enough," she said.

Loki got on her knees and hugged one of Mia's legs.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mama! I'll pay ya for all the expenses, and the damages my kid caused in due time, so please don't ban us! I promise!"

The imposing dwarf woman sighed at the sight before her.

"Get off the floor, Loki. Yer one of my best patrons, so 'course I ain't gonna ban ya. But I have a condition before ya can come back."

"You name it - so long as it don't interfere with me gettin' quality booze."

"I'd like a word with the young elf lady."

"Sure thing!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Mia said. "Hestia told me that I could count on ya to pay her side of the tab too, fer all the rum you two requested together."

"Wh-what!? That connivin' little... she has to pay for half of it at least!"

"Accordin' to my waitresses you said some things to her that were out of line last night. Think of this as yer way of repentin', though you should probably apologize to her too, if ya haven't already. That goddess' Familia is so small that she has to work to support it, so I'm willin' to cut her a little slack."

"Tch..."

"I don't really know or give a damn about what's goin' on between you two, but if yer lookin' fer somethin' more than just a night of poor decisions, maybe you'd oughta make amends with her. Just some friendly advice."

"As if!" Loki turned her head away sharply for a moment. "Though I am surprised ya busted out that kinda advice instead o' using this opportunity to deliver the killin' blow and completely cripple me with debt."

"Now now, have some faith," Mia said bemusedly. "Top patron, top privileges."

"And those privileges include gettin' to have ya as a personal matchmaker, eh?"

"What can I say?" The dwarf woman shrugged. "Guess Freya has rubbed off on me a bit."

Just then the entrance door opened, and Anya and Syr came in holding grocery bags.

"Mama Mia," Syr said, "We have visitors."

"It who I think it is?" the owner asked.

"It's the troublemaker elf girl and White Hair, nyaa," Anya answered.

"Bring 'em in," Mia ordered.

* * *

To say Lefiya was feeling apprehensive was a bit of an understatement. She had heard the horror tales of Mama Mia chasing down unpaying customers and making them suffer fates worse than death. If she was willing to do unspeakable things to dine-and-dashers, what would the retired first class adventurer woman do to someone who destroyed part of her property?

It was a legitimate concern to Lefiya, but Bell, as well as Anya and Syr who happened to run into the boy and girl along the way, had tried their best to assure nothing like that would happen, to little avail.

Even so, as Lefiya braved the creaking steps at the pub's entrance, she swallowed a lump in her throat. Bell followed closely behind her.

What Lefiya was expecting to see was the looming figure of Mama Mia coldly staring her down when she walked in the pub, but when she looked up-

"Lefiya!" The redheaded owner of that familiar high-pitched boyish voice was in midair. Diving towards the elf girl.

"Loki-" The goddess and young mage fell to the wooden floor. Loki started vigorously rubbing her cheek against Lefiya's. "Gahhhhh!"

"Oh, my Lefiya! I'm so glad yer alright. I'm so so sorry about what happened yesterday please don't hate me for it. Oh yer cheek is so warm like an oven and has all that alcohol gone to yer boobs they seem bigger than yesterday - oof!"

"Noooooo!" Lefiya pushed the skinny goddess off with ease and hugged herself sheepishly.

Bell blushed during the whole act, Mama Mia smiled as if nothing out the ordinary was happening, Syr looked embarrassed for everyone involved, Ryuu wore her typical stoic expression, Anya seemed confused, and Chloe was too busy eyeing Bell's posterior to notice anything else even existed in the room.

Bell made eye contact with Lefiya for a moment, before darting his eyes away. "Um..."

"D-don't look at me..." Lefiya murmured. The boy and girl had kissed, and now he had even seen her get frisked by her shameless goddess. Was this to be Lefiya's life from now on? Having embarrassing things happen to her whenever Bell Cranel was around?

"Well, what are y'all standin' 'round for?" Mama Mia said to her employees. "Back to work!"

Like automatons they quickly and efficiently fell back into their morning routines. Chloe, however, glared briefly at Lefiya before hammering more nails into the boarding covering the window pane.

Loki was still sprawled out on the spot where Lefiya's falna-enhanced strength shoved her to, her cheek pressed against the floorboards. "Ugh, I shouldn't have done that," she groaned. "Still feel like crap."

"Are you alright, Loki?" Lefiya asked, though at this point it was just politeness. Loki suffering after a night of drinking too much was nothing new.

"I'll be fine," the goddess said. After a brief struggle, she managed to get up. She stretched her hand to Lefiya. "How 'bout you? You okay?"

Clambering to her feet as well, Lefiya ignored the offered hand, wanting no more physical contact with Loki. And she didn't need people to help her stand up!

She glanced at Bell. Hopefully the redhead goddess would never find about their 'battle.'

"I'm alright," she answered.

Loki pointed accusingly at Bell, which almost made him jump in surprise. "And why is the shrimp's kid with ya?"

Bell bowed his head to Loki. "I wanted to give an apology to Lefiya for causing trouble, and to you and Mama Mia as well."

Loki looked him over. Knowing her, she probably wanted to punish Bell for messing with one of her own, but her expression softened surprisingly enough.

"Just don't do it again, capeesh?" she spoke.

He nodded quickly.

"If yer feeling so bad 'bout it," Mia said, "then make sure ya spend lots o' money when ya come here tonight, got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Bell accepted with timid resignation on his face. "Is my goddess still here?"

"She headed off to her job," Mia said.

"I see," Bell said. "Is she really okay?"

"Hestia'll be fine, kid," Loki assured.

Bell glanced at Ryuu for reassurance. As she wiped down one of the tables with a cloth, she took notice of him and confirmed his question with a discrete nod.

"That's a relief." Most of the worry on his face faded away.

Loki put her hands on her hips and walked up closer to him.

"Hey," she said. "Tell me something about Hestia."

"Y-yes?"

Loki pulled him aside to speak privately. Mama Mia let out a single "Ha!" as she watched Bell and Loki leave the pub. Lefiya was curious as to why Loki was inquiring about Hestia, but she had more pressing matters to deal with currently.

"Now that that's all sorted out," Mia said, turning around to face Lefiya, "we need to talk, young lady."

Lefiya bowed her head sharply.

"I-I'm deeply sorry for breaking your window! I promise to make up for it!"

"Oh, that ya will," Mama Mia said. There was a glint of evil in her eye.

"W-what do you mean?" Lefiya asked with a trembling voice.

"A broken boarded up window is bad business - very unattractive to potential customers." The dwarf woman stroked her chin. "They'll need some extra incentive to be enticed, and it just so happens we have a job position available for a person who can do exactly that."

Lefiya took a step back, legs trembling.

"Y-you couldn't p-possibly mean..."

By this time, Bell and Loki had re-entered the pub and were listening in on the conversation.

"The position," Mia said, "is part-time cute elf waitress."

Lefiya shook her head rapidly. "I-I can't do that - I'm a full-time adventurer!"

And she was an adventurer belonging to the most powerful prestigious Familia in Orario. The Thousand Elf belonged in the Dungeon, fighting monsters and exploring with her comrades, not in a pub, serving drunken rapscallions and getting ogled by them. Becoming a waitress was below her!

"Ya intend to go back on yer promise? Awfully un-elflike, if ya ask me."

"S-surely there are other ways for me to make up for it?"

"That's the only way. 'Course, I _could_ just ban the entire Loki Familia from enterin' my pub..."

Upon hearing that, the tired Loki sprang to life as if someone had given her a stamina potion much like Bell did for Lefiya, and patted the elf's back.

"Lefiya, Lefiya!" Loki's thin hand firmly grasped the girl's shoulder. "Yer takin' that job."

"B-"

"No buts."

Lefiya whimpered. Thrown to the wolves by her own goddess. The elf girl should have fled when she had the chance.

"Then it's settled," Mia said. "You can start right away."

Loki said, "I think I feel somethin' comin' up agai-" Before she could finish, her puke hit the wooden floor.

"Eep!" Lefiya said, springing out of the way, her face a contortion of shock and disgust.

Mia pointed at the newly made mess. "Startin' with cleanin' that up."

"Nooooooo!"

"Ugh," Loki managed, clutching at her chest. "Sorry 'bout that, Lefiya."

"Um, actually..." Bell interrupted uneasily, keeping his eyes off Loki's surprise present for Lefiya. "I was hoping Lefiya would be able to join me in the Dungeon, just for today. My companions are busy, and I'd like to be able to make some money as soon as possible to help pay for yesterday, if you don't mind."

 _Oh, thank you, Bell Cranel! My savior!_ Those were thoughts she didn't even know she was capable of conjuring.

"I-I don't mind at all!" Lefiya said, struggling to contain her hopefulness. A day in the Dungeon prowling with her rival, or working as a waitress under one of the scariest women in Orario; the choice was simple.

"Choice is up to Mama Mia," Loki said almost absentmindedly. "Think I'm gonna go brush my teeth again..." And so she headed upstairs.

Mama Mia folded her arms as she considered Bell's proposal. Her lips curled into an approving smile.

"Alright," she said to him and Lefiya. "When you two come back tonight, I'm expectin' you'll have enough money to buy drinks fer every adventurer who walks in here."

An uncomfortable laugh escaped Bell's lips. "We'll see about that."

"And ya ain't off the hook, young lady." Mia pointed her meaty index finger at Lefiya. "You'll begin workin' here tomorrow mornin', got it?"

"I... I understand." Lefiya nodded sadly. Still, a delay to the inevitable was a small victory in her heart. She'd do her best to make the most of the time Bell had bought her.

Mia placed her hands on the boy and girl's shoulders and guided them toward the door.

"Now go on. Don't do anything too dangerous, ya hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, briefly glancing at one another.

After seeing the two off, Mia turned back and yelled, "Anya!"

The cat girl poked her head into view through the kitchen entrance.

"Yes, nyaa?"

Mia pointed toward Loki's mess on the floor.

"Clean this up."

"Eh!? Why me, nyaa!? This is unfair-" A single Mama Mia glare later and Anya was grabbing a mop and bucket. "Grr, curse that troublemaker goddess and troublemaker elf girl, nyaa."

Syr skittered out of the kitchen, completely ignoring the mumbling Anya and heading toward Mama Mia.

"Bell's gone?" Syr asked.

"Just left," Mia said, eyeing the wrapped lunch in Syr's hands. "If ya hurry you'll make it."

Syr nodded and trailed after Bell and Lefiya.

"Bell-san, wait!" she said as she caught up to them. "Don't forget this."

Smiling shyly, she held the lunch to him with outstretched hands.

"Oh, right... thank you, Syr-san. I truly appreciate it."

"Mm-hmm! Stay safe."

Lefiya narrowed her eyes as she watched Bell graciously receive the neatly wrapped container.

Syr took notice and locked eyes directly with Lefiya.

"Viridis-san, right?" Syr asked, still smiling.

"That's correct," Lefiya said.

"Please make sure Bell-san doesn't do anything reckless," Syr said.

"I won't!" Bell remarked.

"I'm counting on you, Viridis-san," Syr said, giggling in response to Bell's sigh. The ashen-haired waitress turned around with interlaced fingers behind her back, as if thinking about something. Then she faced the two adventurers once more. "By the way, I overheard some of your discussion with Mama Mia. I'm looking forward to working with you!"

Lefiya looked like she bit into something nasty. "Ah, yes... Please take care of me."

The space between Syr and Lefiya shrunk as the waitress stepped uncomfortably close. Before Lefiya could back away, Syr whispered into her ear.

"I know what you did to Bell-san last night."

Lefiya's eyes shot open.

Had she seen them kiss? Come to think of it, Tiona had mentioned one of the waitresses was a witness to Lefiya and Bell's battle.

Syr continued, "When you proposed a duel to Bell, I didn't know you meant that kind of 'duel'."

"J-just what are you implying!?" Lefiya asked in a restrained murmur. Her face and pointy ears were as red as an apple.

"He probably thinks you're madly in love with him now, and that you'll be an easy snag," Syr said in her ear.

The kiss was one thing, but what this girl was saying was absolutely wrong!

"E-even if he did think that, I-I would never in a thousand years do any such thing with him!" Lefiya blurted out, too loudly.

Syr noticed that Bell, who had been left out of this hushed conversation, was visibly taken aback. She straightened and stepped back, her shy smile now betraying a hint of mischief.

"We can continue this chat later. I've held you two up long enough. See you both tonight!"

Once Syr put some distance between them, she waved peppily to the duo.

Bell waved back. Lefiya did not.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: November 17th, 2019. I've extended the final scene of chapter 4 when Syr goes to give Bell his lunch. Please go back and read it if you've previously done so before now. And thank you for your continued interest in this odd but fun pairing and story!

* * *

 _Your Falna will carve your soul into a blazing sun._ As I make my way through West Main, I notice the morning become brighter, and I recall those words from the grimoire I had once read. The sun above, until now hidden behind a blanket of clouds drifting leisurely across the sky, is now peeking down on me. I'm starting to feel a pleasant warmth on my cheeks, though the fiery globe has yet to fully emerge from behind the clouds and let Orario feel its full blaze.

I've certainly come a long way as an adventurer in a relatively short time, and I know I'll only continue to grow, strengthening and forging old and new bonds along the way. I think I've even made a new one today, though that could just be me being overly hopeful.

A cool spring breeze accompanies the steady movement of horse-drawn carts. Besides the the clopping of horseshoes on cobblestones, I hear the pleasant chatter of townsfolk, the affable exchanges between shopkeepers and their first customers... It's some kind of a rare perfect morning, where the ugly and dreary sides of life are still asleep, and everyone around me seems to be in a good mood.

Well, almost everyone.

"L-Lefiya-san, what's the matter?" I ask my elven companion, who's trailing behind me with a slightly furrowed brow.

There has been a somewhat uneasy silence between us ever since we left the Hostess of Fertility. Maybe it's because she was caught between two options that didn't particularly thrill her: working at the pub, or Dungeon prowling with me. Or maybe it was whatever Syr had whispered into her ear. Either way, I can't help but try to break the silence.

"It's nothing," she says, her eyes peering down at my hand, or rather what's in it.

"Ah, this?" I raise the lunch Syr had packed for me.

Lefiya takes a moment to respond. "Does that girl often prepare lunches for you like that?"

"Y-yes... I feel bad about it, but she and Ryuu-san insist that it's not a big deal and that I should take it."

"You have feelings for Ais-san, yet you accept Syr-san's lunches? That's... that's unacceptable, Bell Cranel!"

"W-what do you mean?" I'm not certain I see a connection between the two, but my face feels hot all of a sudden hearing mention of how I feel about Ais.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Lefiya's pace quickens until it matches mine, and now she's getting in my face a bit. "How would you feel if you made lunches for Ais-san everyday while her heart was after another? Say, Bete-san?"

Bete... that guy is real manly, and an incredible adventurer, I'm certain, fully worthy of Ais's affections... Just imagining it is...

"I'd rather not think about it," I say.

"Hurts, doesn't it? That's the way you'll make Syr-san feel if you keep leading her on like this."

"L-leading her on? Lefiya-san... I think you have the wrong idea about Syr-san. These lunches... they are her way of keeping me coming back to the Hostess of Fertility for meals." Often pricey meals, I might add! "She knows I can't refuse."

Lefiya sighs, but the anger in her eyes seems to have lessened. Usually by this point in our conversations, she's absolutely livid with me. I suppose this is an improvement in our relationship.

"I suppose that does sound like her," Lefiya concedes. "However, don't you think making meals for a single person everyday like this solely for some extra cash is overkill? There's only one reason a girl would go to these lengths for a boy - because she has a crush on him!"

"I-I dunno." Syr can be flirty sometimes, but I can never tell if she's being serious or not. "She's got a mischievous side."

"I-I'm _well-aware_ ," she says, a tad annoyed. Her face is nearly as red as when Syr had spoken to her. "But did she seem like she was joking when she offered you t-to, to lick crumbs off her fingers last night!?"

"That definitely had to be a joke!"

Lefiya shakes her head swiftly. "Not from what I saw! She looks at you a certain way, you know? I bet she tends to giggle and blush often around you too. You're a cute boy, after all."

"Y-yeah, that's true - wait... did you just call me cute?"

I'm doing my best to suppress an embarrassed smile right now.

Lefiya's eyes widen as she begins stuttering, and she plants a hand on my chest to stop me in my tracks.

"I-I, th-that's - the point is that those are signs Syr-san likes you!"

She's so loud that it causes a few people nearby to turn our way, which is only making her more flustered.

I can't help but laugh a little.

"W-what are you laughing at!?" she asks me. "Th-this is a serious matter, Bell Cranel!"

"Sorry, it's just..." _You're pretty adorable when you're embarrassed._ "Ah, it's nothing."

"Hmph!" Lefiya turns her face away from me. I can just barely tell she's pouting. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

I am indeed thinking about what Lefiya said, and I'm starting to think she may be right. Now that she planted this idea in my head, it's making more sense than I wish to admit.

After that encounter with the silverback that was after my goddess for reasons we still don't know, Syr mentioned she had seen me fight and defeat the beast, and that she had fallen for me as a result. I thought it was some kind of cruel joke at the time, but... all this effort making sure I won't be hungry while in the Dungeon, the way she acts around me...

Staring at the neatly wrapped container in my hands, I can't help but feel a little guilty.

Having to deal with possible romances in my life is something new for me. Prior to living in Orario, I had only heroic tales and the wisdom of my grandfather to go by when it came to that subject; there weren't many girls around my age in the small village I'm from.

All I know is that when I saw Ais for the very first time, I knew she was the one I wanted to impress.

She is my first crush.

Maybe working so hard to capture her attention blinded me from realizing that I could be someone else's crush.

"I... think you're right about Syr-san," I say to Lefiya.

She nods with satisfaction, but there's a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"So now that you know how she feels, will you reciprocate her feelings?"

All those cute giggles and those beautiful, almost demure smiles of Syr's, the womanly and slightly mischievous charm she has... It makes me happy such a pretty and clever girl feels that way about me. However...

Golden locks flowing in the wind atop Orario's towering walls. Body slender, delicate-looking, feminine. I can visualize the image of the girl with a beauty rivaling that of the goddesses perfectly. I need to climb those walls to reach her, and I'm imagining myself doing just that. But for a moment when I reach the top, I see someone else.

A beautiful girl with amber-colored hair, pointy ears, dark blue eyes, a small nose, lips soft and pink. Lips I can't keep my eyes off, those same ones that had pressed against my own-

"W-well?" Lefiya's voice springs me back to reality. "Will you?"

My face feels like it's on fire. I can't look her in the eye right now.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

 _Come on, Bell. Deep breaths._

Why did I imagine Lefiya there? That kiss and those feelings she shared with me were things I was never meant to experience, precious things not meant for me.

It surprised me a bit to discover that another girl had feelings for Ais. Eina and my goddess told me how Ais had many suitors, but they never said anything about her having female admirers as well! Now that I think about it, however, a girl as beautiful as Ais was bound to attract the attention of both genders.

I sure must have a lot of competition... and one of my fellow competitors is right in front of me and lives in the same house as Ais!

"I-I'll be fine," I say to myself as much as to Lefiya. I gaze at the cloudy skies as I finish collecting myself. "It's just like I told you earlier. I fully intend on standing beside Ais-san one day."

"Darn," Lefiya says, folding her arms. "Here I was hoping the power of a cute girl would be able to sway your feelings, but... somehow I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Lefiya-san," I say. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me come to my senses." I look at the container in my hand.

"It's not like I did it to help you," Lefiya says. "I just couldn't bear the thought of some girl hopelessly chasing after you while you're cluelessly enjoying her meals."

"I see what you mean... I should probably go return this to her."

"Hold on a moment," she says. "Don't you think it'd be a bit rude to return it this instant?"

"But it'd be rude to hold onto it too. I certainly can't eat it anymore."

"Just bear with it for now, and return it when we come back tonight."

I nod in agreeance.

I feel bad that I'm going to have to decline Syr's lunches from now on, but it also feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Hopefully she won't end up hating me for it.

With that matter settled, Lefiya and I continue on our path to Babel.

* * *

Before heading to the Dungeon, Lefiya decides to take another trip back to her Familia's home in order to grab supplies for today's trip, and we agree to meet back up at Central Park. As for me, I'm already prepared, having brought my old backpack I used to use before meeting Lili, and one high potion and several normal potions I bought from Naza earlier. One of these potions is for my goddess... I hope she really is alright. From the way the Hostess of Fertility staff and the goddess Loki were talking, it seems like my goddess might want to be left alone for now. However, I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't check up on her personally after what happened.

I make my way to Babel's fourth floor through one of the elevators. The floor greets me with window displays lined with expensive weapons and armors still far too out of my reach to purchase, and a familiar crimson sword catches my attention.

 _Still thirty million valis... You'll be mine one day!_

As I admire it briefly, I catch a glimpse of long jet-black twin ponytails and a deep red apron-style uniform around an ample figure inside the shop. I open the door to the shop, and I notice that the girl in uniform is also wearing a scarf, and her back is to me. I'm met with a poorly enthused greeting as she turns.

"Welcome to our - ah, Bell-kun." She winces momentarily for some reason but soon smiles thereafter. I hug her without a second thought.

"Goddess-sama, I've been so worried about you, especially after you started drinking!"

"Oh, Bell-kun, I'm so sorry." She returns the hug in full, wrapping her slender arms around my back. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Are you feeling sick?" I ask as I lift one of the tail ends of her scarf.

She recoils, pulling the scarf from my hand.

"S-something like that. In fact, you could say I'm sick of a few things." She's grumbling now, and I'm not sure what she means exactly, but I know one thing.

"You should be resting instead of working right now," I say. "We're doing a bit better money-wise than when we first became a Familia. Wouldn't it be okay if you were to take off a single day of work?"

"No can do," she says softly as she shakes her head. "Think of this as my way of showing my appreciation to you for always working so hard yourself."

The only thing I can think is that my goddess is working herself to the bone for my sake. For the Hestia Knife.

Yes… I figured that out a while ago. The Goddess and Hephaestus must have come to some agreement about payment for the knife, and her working here was part of it. With a larger Familia and a larger party, I could take that burden upon myself, but for now all I can do is continue doing my part as an adventurer providing for his Familia.

"Goddess-sama, I have something for you." I reach for the item holster on my leg and pull out a potion. "I thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bell-kun. You're so sweet, but..." Her smile, albeit tired, is full of warmth. She takes my fingers with her hand and curls them over the vial.

"Goddess-sama?"

"Keep it. You'll need it more than me. You're heading to the Dungeon, right?"

"Yes… are you sure you don't want it? It would make feel better if you felt better."

Hestia nodded. "I'll be fine. You never know when you'll be in a pinch down there."

"That is true..." We recently had a taste of the Dungeon's volatile nature when it spawned that black goliath on the 18th floor. "Please don't overdo it, Goddess-sama."

"I promise," she says. "No Supporter-kun or Welf-kun today?"

"They'll both be busy today." Lili is helping out the old gnome who has been giving her a place to stay, and Welf said he's getting dragged into his own Familia's plans regarding his recent level up. Maybe they're celebrating, or maybe it has something to do with the Blacksmith ability he has been wanting to obtain.

"You're not going to the Dungeon alone, are you?" Hestia asks.

"Lefiya-san is joining me today."

"Loki's child? This isn't some ploy by that trickster goddess to get under my skin, is it?"

"N-no, Goddess-sama. I asked Lefiya-san myself to go with me."

The Goddess' eyes narrow and she hums at me inquisitively.

"You two better not try anything funny while you're down there together."

"Th-the only thing I intend to do is help right the wrongs I did yesterday," I say, rubbing my head.

"Don't blame yourself for that child picking a fight with you."

"Yes, I know… Regardless I'm excited I'll be working together with a member of the Loki Familia."

Training with Ais opened my eyes to things I didn't understand before. I imagine this will be the same, especially considering that Lefiya is a mage.

Hestia nods. "I suppose this will be a good experience for you. Do your best, and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Right!"

* * *

Droves of adventurers are pouring into Central Park from surrounding avenues. I love seeing the various kinds of people that the Dungeon draws in. A boisterous group of armored dwarves pass me, and the tallest of them, a bulky unshaven man, is resting a war hammer against his shoulder like it weighs nothing. Off in the distance there's a trio consisting of two humans around my age and a chienthrope with a spear. I can tell the humans are new adventurers; they're using guild-issued swords and armor, but the chienthrope looks a bit more experienced. They are exactly the sort of people Eina worries about. I can only hope they'll do okay.

I look towards North Main Street, where Lefiya should be coming from. We had agreed to meet by the water fountain, so I've been waiting here for about ten minutes. Eventually I spot her and begin to raise my hand to wave, but I can feel a pair of eyes watching me from behind. It's different from the usual gaze of silver eyes, but it is equally intense.

I turn around and see a tall, kind of lanky man staring at me with eyes as blue as the sea. His long brown hair is neatly styled, and he's handsome enough to rival an elf.

Surrounding him are a group of five adventurers all wearing the same dark uniform he is. There's an emblem somewhere on all of their clothing. A golden bow and arrow sitting in front of a burning orb… No, in front of the sun; it must be the emblem of their Familia.

The man continues looking at me briefly before he turns around and joins in on a conversation with his buddies. They're too far for me to hear.

That was strange. Maybe we know each other? But surely I would remember meeting someone like that.

"There you are," Lefiya says from behind me. She's wearing a backpack that's a little larger than mine. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I reply. "Are you all set?"

She nods. "Forgive me for taking so long. I had to make extra preparations for something that took a little longer than I expected."

"Extra preparations?" I wonder what that could mean.

"D-don't worry about it," she stammers. "And before we go, I owe you another thank you as well, for helping to postpone my debut as a… c-cute elf waitress."

Her face momentarily turned sour after that last bit.

I don't dare say this out loud, but I'm kinda curious how she'll look in the pub's waitress attire.

"I'm glad I could help," I say, smiling. I'm happy that we can actually talk now without her yelling or glaring at me all the time. "Let's make it count."

With a level three adventurer beside me, today's trip should be profitable even without a bigger party or a proper supporter.

The leisure clouds that were hiding the sun have given way once again, bathing Lefiya's face in morning light. Lefiya returns my smile with one of her own.

"Let's go on an adventure."


End file.
